Setsuna's Crisis
by Lilyubug
Summary: Setsuna's worst nightmare has now come true...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. I do not pretend to own Sailor Moon, it belongs to Naoko Takeuchi and Toei animation.**

**(For the love of god, please don't sue.) ( 神の愛のために、訴えないでください)**

* * *

After hours of surfing on the internet Setsuna's eyes widened. She was speechless. Being omniscient, she knew this day was coming, she had forgotten how soon, though. The day she had always dreaded. Setsuna's nightmare was coming real. "No!" She she screamed as she slammed the lid on her laptop and jumped into bed, hoping that when she woke up it would all be a dream.

Slowly Setsuna opened her eyes. Birds were chirping, sunlight was flowing in the room and last night horrible incident seemed like she had imagined it. Then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Mama?" A small voice inquired. Setsuna got up and opened the door. "I brought you these flowers," Little Hotaru offered. "To help with-" "Well, it's the thought that counts," Setsuna cut in with an eerily icy voice. So this really was happening. "Now go play with your other Mama and Papa Hotaru!" She said forcefully, shutting the bedroom door in Hotaru's face.

Sitting down on her bed, Setsuna ran her hands through her hair. She didn't know personal information could get around the web so quickly. Deciding that at the moment there was nothing she could do, she put on a bathrobe and walked downstairs. Setsuna had popped a piece of bread in the toaster and was walking toward the refrigerator when she heard the two, hushed voices whispering.

"Do you think she saw it?" Michiru attempted whispering. It seemed like the quieter Michiru thought she was, the louder her so-called whispering got. Setsuna pushed her ear up against the door. "Maybe she just needs time to get over the shock. No pun intended. " The other voice mumbled back. Bursting through the doorway Setsuna announced her presence. "Are you talking about me?" She snapped. "Setsuna, honey, do you want to talk about it? Michiru asked, voice full of pity. "Yeah." Haruka interrupted. "Those people are jerks. I should know. Do you know how they pronounce my name now?" Michiru glanced at Haruka and rolled her eyes. Turning her attention back to Setsuna she said "Well, we are right here. Come talk to us." Setsuna was angry. Couldn't they leave her be? "No. I need you to leave me alone. It's not like it matters or anything."

Quickly, quietly she left the house. She was so embarrassed. She'd hid this secret from them in both this life and the past one. Why did they have to find out this way? To calm down she was going to to shopping. she'd had her eye one this lavender skirt and blazer set. She had thought it looked professional, and would match her style until Haruka had pointed out that green hair didn't exactly say professional.

As she walked toward the bus stop Michiru yelled at her from the house. "Suna-chan! you have a package!" 'When has she ever called me Suna-chan?' Setsuna thought. I'm not four years old! She walked back into the house, where Michiru handed her a brown package. "It just arrived in the mail. It's for you!" Setsuna wished she would quit being so perky. It's not like that would improve her mood. Carefully opening the package so as not to tear the paper, she peeked inside. "Oh. Cookies." Was all she could say. "Mako-chan made them for you. Isn't that sweet? There's even a little note."

_'Thought these would help cushion the blow. Sincerely, Makoto Kino.'_

So even Makoto had heard? Depressed Setsuna left the house once more while cramming the American-style cookies in her mouth. She jumped on the first bus she saw without looking to see where she was headed. She walked toward the first empty seat she found, and sat down. "Hey!" a shrill voice shrieked "You almost sat on my cat!"

Turning around she realized she was sitting next to Aino Minako, Princess of Venus. "Hello Minako-san, Artemis." "Oh! Setsuna-san it's you! Why are you on the bus? I thought Haruka-san drove you everywhere you needed to go." "Yeah, well I just needed some space today." Setsuna replied, slightly peeved. "Why?" Minako asked completely oblivious. She actually hadn't heard. Then again, it wasn't like Minako to keep up on scientific discoveries.

The bus screeched to a halt. "Well this is my stop. Bye!" Setsuna leapt off the bus before she had to explain herself. This was probably the worst day of her entire life.

"Setsuna-san!" She heard two voices calling her. Hino Rei and Mizuno Ami ran up to her. "We heard about the scandal!" Rei seemed angry. "Oh, Rei don't be silly! It's not a scandal." Calm and smart Ami said blushing slightly at the word scandal. 'Really' Setsuna thought. 'That girl blushes at everything.' "Are you ok? I bet those people are wrong and don't even know what they're saying!" Rei said, voice full of passion. "Well, actually they have studied this for quite some time... And are...Completely...Correct?" Ami said the end of it more like a whisper and made it sound a bit like a question. "Wow, thanks for the help we were trying to make her feel better!" The Princess of Mars looked extremely annoyed.

Then she looked up. Right above Ami's head was a television on top of a stand advertising for something. Rei's eyes glassed over and she stopped moving. 'Well that would explain why the Inners told me Rei's weakness was TV' Setsuna thought.

To avoid hearing Rei lecture Ami Setsuna dove into a cafe. She ordered some Herbal tea. Relaxing finally now that there were no Sailor Senshi to bother her she calmed down. Remembering her reactions to Michiru Haruka and Hotaru she began to regret her actions. After all, they had only been trying to help with her horrible 'scandal' as Rei had put it.

Suddenly a girl with what looked like two odangos on her head burst into the cafe.

"Oh, Setsuna-san I am so sorry!" Tsukino Usagi wailed. "But don't worry." Setsuna was beginning to get angry again. "Why, when I found out the moon wasn't a planet-" Setsuna snapped. She'd been upset all day but this was the last straw. "Usagi-chan, the moon never **was **a planet! I have been demoted, where as you haven't studied. Baka!"

Usagi sat down on the floor and wailed, tears pouring from her cheeks. "Setsuna-saaan you're so meeeeeeeeean!" Setsuna instantly regretted it.

Needing to go home and lie down she sighed. On her way back to her house she saw Mamoru. She tried to hurry away but he caught up to her. "Hey I heard about Pluto..." She turned beet red. "Bye!" she said and shut the door in his face.

Setsuna was completely exhausted. Screaming at no one she yelled "Embarrassing me in front of Mamoru?! International Astronomical Union, You'll regret this! I will be a planet again someday!"


End file.
